


要不要去研讨间

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	要不要去研讨间

李帝努最近一直做春梦，关于黄仁俊的。每一次早上起来面对着自己勃起的现状和内裤上已经干涸的印记总是有些烦躁。连带着脑海里还隐约出现的黄色废料，构成了每个早上的常态。

所以当看到在路上等他一起去上学的黄仁俊时，李帝努不经意地就躲闪了目光。黄仁俊说话说的有时把自己逗笑到弯腰，李帝努一边配合他笑着，一边刻意拉开两人过近的距离。没什么，就是刚才黄仁俊拍了下他肩膀，他感觉自己出现了生理反应。

青春期可能都有这种时候吧，但是李帝努的幻想对象却是自己的朋友，这种禁忌与窘迫感仿佛让情事的快感发酵起来。但李帝努只敢心里变态地意淫和联想，表面上却不想让黄仁俊看出一点迹象。

平时上学的日子是要统一被安排在学校住宿的，李帝努运气好，分来的室友最后还是有关系打招呼搬去了外边，剩他一个人独享整个房间。

今天上体育课的时候黄仁俊因为和自己一起上场打篮球的关系，产生了很多次身体的碰撞，不算宽的肩膀，细弱的腰，还有白净的腿，一下一下撞在自己的身上。李帝努一边回想着那时的情景，一边加快了手上的速度。是的，他现在状况越来越严重，不仅想在梦里受那么点外力的想象去引导自己，在确实的现实里，他也想不断占有他，满足他。想到黄仁俊委屈的神情，眼睛里或许还会充斥着泪水地控诉他，叫他停下来，别再继续了。李帝努满足地闭上眼，下面精液也射在了手心。

咚咚咚——

房间传来敲门声。刚发泄过的李帝努匆忙从桌子上的纸巾盒里抽出一把纸巾，胡乱擦了擦手和自己还想跃跃欲试的性器，穿好裤子，起身去开门。

黄仁俊站在那，表情是平时的样子，不带任何情绪也很好看，李帝努看到他却不自觉退后了两步，仿佛对刚才的自己思想里的冒犯对象突然找上门这件事有点不好意思。

黄仁俊直接从门和李帝努的缝隙里走了进去，还特意绕回来把门关严了。

屋子里有股奇怪的味道。不用黄仁俊说出来，李帝努通过黄仁俊微微皱起来的眉头和自己的鼻子就能感觉到。

“李帝努，你自慰了是不是？”黄仁俊问。

李帝努面对突然地指认有些慌张，嘴上支支吾吾地否定着。

黄仁俊抓过李帝努的手，用鼻子闻了闻。精致的鼻子此刻在呼吸着李帝努精|液的气息。李帝努的脸红了，连带着否定的话也音量变小了。

“你幻想着谁弄的？”黄仁俊比李帝努矮一些，由于此时穿着宽大的睡衣的原因，低头看他的李帝努甚至能在不带眼镜的情况下清晰地看到黄仁俊的锁骨，或再向下。

看到李帝努既不否认也不回答的时候，黄仁俊索性把李帝努的手松开，自己蹲下来把李帝努刚穿好的裤子解开。

“仁……仁俊，你别这样…”李帝努话还没说完，黄仁俊就直接用嘴含住了自己。

这种危险又刺激的行为从来只出现在梦里过，所以当李帝努又控制不住变硬了些。一番吞吐后，黄仁俊泛红着脸颊，眼神也雾气蒙蒙的。李帝努吻了黄仁俊，热烈地像要把仁俊吞了，手上也不安分地抚摸起仁俊来。

当李帝努进入黄仁俊身体的时候，黄仁俊没忍住哼了声，可宿舍刚刚过了熄灯时间，这样的叫声肯定会引起隔壁寝室的注意。李帝努一只手轻捂着仁俊的嘴巴，一只手扶着他的屁股。李帝努的汗水顺着下巴点到仁俊的身子上，李帝努的手又抚摸过仁俊的肩膀，腰和白净的腿。

第二天上课的时候，黄仁俊还是像往常一样贴在李帝努身边，李帝努却感觉每一次不经意的接触都可以让他轻易在这种公共场合硬起来，本意回绝了几次。

中午吃饭的时候，黄仁俊终于在李帝努故意和他保持距离的第n次的时候发火了。

“李帝努你怎么回事？讨厌我就直说！”黄仁俊把餐盘直接撂到桌子上。

“不是……仁俊，我怎么可能讨厌你！我……我就是”李帝努看着黄仁俊生气时的样子一时慌了手脚，“仁俊你不是主动和我……那个……所以我……”

“所以你怎么？你觉得对我没感觉？”

“不！不是！”李帝努甚至渗出层薄汗，“就是如果仁俊你离我太近的话……我会不自觉的……有反应。”李帝努把头低了下来。

黄仁俊沉默了会。端着餐盘坐到了李帝努身旁的位置，戳了戳李帝努的肩膀，“什么时候开始的？”

李帝努抬头就看到他最喜欢的仁俊的样子，眼睛里还带着亮闪闪的光，距离这么近，他甚至能在黄仁俊的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。

“挺久之前了……”

“啊！仁俊你别靠我这么近，我又我又……”

李帝努有点着急又不敢大声叫的样子让黄仁俊想起那天晚上用手捂住自己嘴巴不让自己叫出声的情景，他也学李帝努那晚一样，用手盖住他嘴巴，身子贴近李帝努的同时，头也靠向李帝努的肩膀，嘴巴贴近李帝努的耳朵，轻轻说：

“一会儿要不要去学校图书馆的小研讨间？”  
“我们小点声，不会被发现的。”


End file.
